Magic and Guns
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Plot: What happens if Tony didn't just meet Yinsen in the mountain. What if he also met a green eyed wizard? Not Slash.
1. Hello?

Plot: What happens if Tony didn't just meet _Yinsen in the mountain. What if he also met a green eyed wizard?_

_00000_

The image of Tony is lying on a bench, blinking as he walked and coughs slightly reaching up with his left hand to bat at something, before finding a tube and pulling on it. He's tracing it to his nose and gagging at the noise it makes as it slips and slides its way out, its length betraying how deep it actually was. Shuddering before rolling his head to one side, looking at a mug filled with unclean water.

He groans in pain as he slowly reached out for it before a pale skinned hand touched the arm and gripped it. "Slowly. Slowly." came a voice in a British accent as he relaxed his grip. "Doc. Get your butt over here."

Tony raised his head to see the man is shaving in a shard of a broken mirror. Tony spots him, and tries to move, wincing as something tugs sharply on his chest, causing him to stop and look back at the bed where the wires travelled across. _"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." came the brit's accent again from behind him.

The man murmurs, causing Tony to turn and stare at the car battery, grabbing the two chords and started to trace them, fingers shaking in horror as they slipped up his shirt before Tony yanks, ripping and tugging on the fabric which covered his chest, strips tear away and he ignores the pain of it jostling him. He pulls again, until a metal corroded circle is shown, rusty and metal held into his skin with a few rusting screws.

He recoils sharply, gasping in pain and horror. _"_What the hell did you do to me_?"_

Tony asks, causing the man to look up, but his voice was harsh, sore and raw from screaming. His legs were drawn to his chest, cables sneaking out his one side to the battery nearby. Someone walked from behind Tony's head and Tony got a glimpse of a teenager who took a seat around the fire. "What I did? What I did is to save your life_."_The man smiles, nodding towards the battery before walking back over to Tony

"I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum-"_ said the doctor before the teen spoke up. _

"Doctor, don't offer the souvenir_." _he muttered as he dragged a bowl of soup towards him with a sigh.

"What is this?"Tony asks, no emotion and eyes glassy with pain, the man looks up, glancing at the battery before his voice softens slightly.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Tony looks down, zipping the jacket and hiding the thing from sight, except for the large wires hanging out of the bottom of his jacket.

"We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember." Tony speaks again, looking away, and the man smiles bitterly.

"No, you wouldn't. "If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits…where are we?"

Tony bitterly asks "What about you, kid? Have we met before." asked Tony with a groan.

The door shakes, and people start shouting in a different language on the other side, causing the man to react, rushing to Tony and helping him stand, letting him grab the battery.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do." The man hisses under his breath as the teen struggled to his feet. Tony's tired eyes noticed two cuffs on the boy's wrists with what appeared to be a jewel attached to each of them." Come on, put your hands up."He hisses again, Tony matching him while he keeps his eyes on the weapons the men burst in with.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" He asked in confusion, the man giving a sharp glare and repeating again under his breath. The guards who had approached Harry and used the butt of his gun to jam it into the boy's stomach and forced him to his knees.

"See what I mean? Do as I do." warned the man before the door swings open, and a man walks forward, a thick black beard on his face as he grins, talking in a language that baffled Tony while looking right at him. "He says 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America'" The man on Tony's left murmurs, causing Tony to watch warily.

"He is honoured. He wants you to build the missile."The bearded man scowls, hastily correcting the man on Tony's left." The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one."He passes a photo to Tony, the picture of the missile on it and Tony stares a few moments, before swallowing thickly and looking upright.

"I refuse." said Tony only for the leader to smile in an evil way at him before the guards gripped Tony under his arms pits and dragged him forward.

Days Later

Tony snarled as he picked at his food. "I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains." The man spoke, frowning as Tony gave no reaction, still staring into the fire. "Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark! Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great, Tony Stark?" the man growled, and Tony, still remained unresponsive, looking into the fire.

"First time in something like this, Stark. The first time the honest truth was given to a pampered fool like you." spoke the brit.

"Shut up." said Tony in response as he turned to face the other two men. "Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way." Tony's voice was so weak and defeated that it enraged the British Man.

"I was once outnumbered by six terrorist to one and I wanted to go down fighting. Fight for my life because you never know what the next adventure has. Why live for tomorrow what you can do today, Stark. Show some fighting guts and live." snarled the teen as he took away Tony's food from beside him.

"And if they don't…I'll probably be dead in a week."He bitterly spat, hand clawing into his palm as he finally met the man's eyes, who gave a sour smile.

"Well then…this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" said the doctor whilst the teen nodded in reply who's anger had turned into a smirk at the sight of Tony's eyes hardening.

0000

Tony commanded orders, his comrade translating them and dozens of the terrorists moving about, transporting weapons inside for Tony to work on.

"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well lit. I want these up. I need welding hear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm going to need goggles. I would like a smelting cup, I need two sets of precision tools"He listed off, pointing to areas that were needed while the other shouted it back in the language, the people obeying. The teen was sitting on the small camp bed with his arms behind his back as he watched the orders taken place.

Scene change.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"A lot."

They were over the top of a missile, Tony cracking the top off and playing with a few wires, pulling them and rewiring them.

"But apparently, not enough for this place." Tony gave a small smile at that, continuing to word as the man continues on.

"They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, and Russian."

"Who are these people?" Tony asks, removing a red wire from the tangle.

"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings…You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."

Tony says nothing and snatches a hammer on his side, slamming it into the top of the missile with an impressive strike, opening it easily and removing a small part, holding it up to the light before yanking the wires out of the remains.

"Okay, we don't need this."

The man jumps as Tony hurls the rest of the missile over his shoulder, colliding on the ground loudly while he looks at the piece Tony holds.

"What is that?"

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"

"I'd get it." said the teen as he focused on the small piece of metal that Tony held and raised his hands before his eyes glow and the missiles fell apart before several small pieces flew towards the teen and landed in the palm of his hand. The cuffs on his wrists buzzed before he shudder in pain and fell to his knees. After the shocks ended, he gingerly passed the pieces to Tony who stared at the teen. "What? Why do you think I'm still alive?"

"What's your name, kid?" asked Tony.

"Harry. Harry Potter." groaned Harry as he retook a seat at the fire.

"And yours?" asked Tony as he turned to the other man.

"I'm Yinsen." said the man with a sad smile.


	2. BOOM!

Okay, one of the questions raised is about the pairing. I'm not really into Slash and therefore it shall not be a slash pairing. Sorry for all the slash fans out there.

Magic and Blood Chapter two

Tony pulls out a thin metal circle, as thin as a wire as he turns it in the light, moving it to a loop created from the chunks from the missiles he had taken. He snaps it in, and a low hum fills the room, a blue light starts to glow, illuminating Tony's face and Yinsen's as he walks over, taking a seat next to him. Behind them was Harry who was resting in the uncomfortable camp bed.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile."

"That's because it's a miniaturized Arc Reactor."Tony states, his face not showing an ounce of pride in his new creation, letting his eyes roam it for flaws instead.

"I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"But what could it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."Yinsen whispers in awe, looking at the device in a new light.

"Yeah, or something big for 15 minutes."

Tony pulls aside papers, showing roughly drawn schematics of metal parts, all in an odd order.

"This is our ticket out of here."

"What is it?"Yinsen frowns, not seeing a bomb or some device in it

"Flatten them out and look."

Yinsen does so, eyes widening as the prints line themselves up to create a thick metal shell, an iron suit. "Very impressive, Stark. But how are you going to get the reactor into this." muttered Yinsen.

Tony scowled before he glanced back over at the operation table. Harry raised his head at the sudden silence and saw the silent conversation between Yinsen and Tony. He sighed before speaking up. "I could cast a few pain killers on your chest, but it would still hurt." he offered as the two men turned around. All three men knew what had to happen.

If someone was watching the Security footage of that day, they would have seen a grainy screen showing a makeshift operation, Tony on a table with Yinsen over him, Harry on the other side with his hands pressed down on Tony's shoulders. Tony convulsing and back arching in obvious pain after a while, he frowns still, before he rises, standing and walking around without the car battery, a glowing blue light shining from his chest as he looks right at the camera before turning away.

000000

The threesome of boys and men were around the campfire, gambling with the beans of the day. Throwing dice on a board and moving small pieces while speaking in hushed tones near a fire.

_"_Good roll, good roll"Yinsen murmurs, taking the dice himself.

"You still haven't told me where you're from."Tony mentioned. He was wrapped in a thick blanket over his shoulders.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira." said Yinsen as smiles, looking at Tony before moving his pieces.

"What about you, Magic boy." asked Tony as he shook his hands before throwing the dices on the board.

"Britain." muttered Harry as he took a swig of the muddy water. Tony rolled his eyes at his score and the answers before looking up at Harry.

"So how did you end up here?" asked Tony with interest.

"I happened to be good at what I do which is fighting. I came here looking around because of a rumour about a female demon attacking villages. That turned out to be a witch that had been dumped. Once I dealt with that, I went to Kabul for an assignment. Fell asleep in the hotel one night and the next thing I know is that I'm here with these bonds on that limit my powers to almost nothing." explained Harry as he moved his small white pieces again.

"So how does Magic exist and why don't people know about it." enquired Tony as he passed the dice to interest.

"I'm one of the reasons why. My job was to disappear from view and stop people from revealing the state of magic to the world. Getting harder to do by the second due to outside interests such as masked superhero's and mutants appearing daily."

"So you go around the world protecting people and stuff?" said Tony to Harry's nod.

"But what about you Tony?" asked Yinsen, injecting a new direction of questioning into the deep conversation. "I'm sure that you have someone special to go back to."

Tony shifts, not looking a Yinsen and watches the wall before speaking very quietly. "No."

"No? So you're a man who has everything and nothing."

Tony meets his eye, before looking down, saying nothing.

00000

The duo of mechanics was working hard whilst Harry stirred the small amount of food that they were given in a pot on the fire. The men on the other side of the door shout something, causing Tony to look up from the bit he was welding, letting the blow torch fizzle down and lifting the helmet. Yinsen glances at Tony, who shrugs as they move in.

A new man walks forward, looking at Tony's Arc Reactor and glancing around.

"Relax." He states, speaking in English towards Tony and Yinsen. He walks toward Tony, looking at the things he was welding.

"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire…But today, whoever holds the latest Stark Weapons ruses these lands. And soon, it will be my turn."

"Not if I can help it." muttered Harry from his spot.

"Ah, the wizard. The man who wanders the earth to protect the innocent. Yet, people still die for you, don't they Harry Potter." said the leader as he glared down at Harry.

"At least I allow my foes a fair fight. Why not take these chains off me and take me on, you coward."

The Leader grimaced at the worlds before bending down to Harry and gripping the teen's neck hard to force the teen to kneel before him. With an order in a foreign language, the leader forced Harry's mouth open whilst a guard stepped forward with a hot poker in his hands.

"What do you want? A delivery date?" Tony asks, taking a step forward while the men start shouting, pointing their weapons at him and he freeze in his spot. He looks on, confused on what is happening. "I need him and Yinsen. Both are helping. I'd be done by tomorrow.

The man nodded before spiting in Harry's face leaving the teenage boy on the ground.

Tony and Yinsen both sighed in relief before turning to look at Harry who seemed pleased with himself. The teen only smiled as he opened his hand to show a ring of keys.

0000

"Okay? Can you move?" asked Yinsen as he adjusted the armour for Tony again, trying to get the brilliant inventor as comfortable as possible. Harry was watching the door whilst twisting the key in the lock that held the power limiting chains.

"Go through it again." ordered Tony. "Wizard Boy. You okay?"

Harry grinned as the key unlocked the chains, causing his eyes to brighten in his power and magic. To test out his powers, he raised one of his hands and pointed it at the campfire and said the word "incendio." The result was instant as the fire roared from a dim smothering ashes to a roaring fire within seconds.

Tony turned away from the fire to glance down at Yinsen as the hammer at the doors started. Harry rushed over there and came face to face with two men screaming at him in Hungarian, waving their guns in his face. Harry raised his hands in surrender before disappearing with a crack and reappearing behind him only to grab the two men heads to bang them together. They fiddled around, working with some sort of computer while doing programming of sorts.

"Let me finish this. Inatialize the power sequence. Okay-"

"Now!"Yinsen noticed, causing Tony to nod from where he was trapped to the wall inside something metal.

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now. Talk to me, tell me when you see it."

"I have it."

"Press control '1'"

"Come over here and button me up."

"Okay, all right."

"Every other hex bolt."

"They're coming!"

"Nothing pretty, just get it done…just get it done."

Harry watched from his position at the door as he shook out, the familiar energy that magic gave him running through his veins. He glanced back over at Tony and Yinsen as the first few reinforcements arrived.

"We need more time…I'm gonna' go buy you some time!"Yinsen shouted, turning and running towards the door, panic suddenly filled Tony's features as he leaned over, shouting towards him from where he was stuck on the wall.

"YINSEN! DON'T!" yelled Tony which caused Harry to turn at the sound of the shout as the leading attacker fired towards him. The flying bullet flew directly at Harry before it burst into Harry's shoulder, causing the teen to stumble as Yinsen picked up the machine gun and raced after the terrorist, screaming all the way.

Pain flooded through Harry as he struggled back to his feet and stumbled over to Tony. "What the fuck is here doing?" he demanded.

"Damm, if I know." replied Tony just as the progress bar reached 100%. The entire room dimmed as the electric currents surged at the sudden demand of their use before the core brighten before Harry. "But let's go and get him.

Harry nodded as he cast several spells on his shoulder to remove the bullet and healing it to stop the bleeding and the pain. He'd still need to get it checked out by a healer. "Let's go Stark." he muttered as he stepped back as Tony took his first few steps in his Mark One suit.

0000

Raza walks out from behind a barrier of sand, loading a rocket launcher with said rocket. He glares at the open door that he knows Tony will walk through. The screams of his men could be heard below in the darkness of the mine and was growing louder and louder along with the yells of spells and something heavy.

"Yinsen!" came a yell as Tony entered first, the metal suit stomping through the opening as the genius scanned the room for the doctor. Harry appeared quickly after him.

"Watch out!" cried Yinsen, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth

Tony wheels back, nearly colliding with the rocket that would have killed him. Harry reacted faster by diving to the side, avoiding the few rock fragments that hit his body and raised his hand to scream "Sectumsempra"

Raza's body shook in pain as it looked like a sword slashed down his body and blood started to spill down his clothes before hitting the floor.

Tony only took one glance at the body before turning his attentions back to Yinsen, dropping to his knees next to him.

"Stark."Yinsen murmurs, recognizing Tony as he pushes the metal mask upward, showing his face which was slick with sweat.

"Come on, we've got to go…Move for me, come on. We got a plan; we're going to stick to it."Yinsen looks at Tony through the lashes of his eyes as his breaths weakly. Harry had now joined the duo and was about to cast a spell as Yinsen said.

"DON' was always the plan, Stark, Harry. I'm sorry." said Yinsen. "That's why what has happened today has happened."

"_Come on, you're going to' go see your family. Get up." order Tony whilst Harry had realised what he meant and placed his hands on Yinsen's shoulders._

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark."

Tony's lip quivers and he's about to say something, but fails, swallowing thickly as Yinsen leans back on the sacks of sand.

"It's okay. I want this…I want this…" Yinsen breaths softly while Tony gives a huff of breath.

"'Thank you for saving me." Tony speaks very quietly, hiding the raspy tone of his voice.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." ordered Yinsen

Tony stares, eyes glazed as Yinsen pants one more time before his head drops back against the sack with his mouth slightly open, obviously dead. Harry sighed tirely as he sat back, the tears held firmly at his eyes before hardening again.

"Tony. The plan doesn't change." he said as he pulled himself to his feet. "I'd see you in three days. Don't do anything stupid." Then with a crack, Harry disappeared as Tony's eyes darken in fury.

They're waiting. The terriorists are at the enterence of the cave, weapons and missiles pointed toward the only opening as they whipe their sweaty hands, breathing in fear. The footsteps grow louder and louder before Tony stands at the enterence of the cave.

They shout and bullets rain off of Tony in a frenzy, the force pushing him back a few feet as slowly the display ends, leaving Tony standing there.

"My turn." He growls, voice oddly dark with hate as he heaves, lifting his arms and sending out a blast of fire, thrusting his arms in a sweeping arc and setting anything ablaze within the reach of his plume. People scream, one man rolls away, clutching his face in brutal agony.

He walks, letting the flames feed on weapons and other machines within reach, he sends it to the missiles, burning cases of wood that hold other explosives inside.

A turret is mounted on a hill, people out of the fire's reach start shooting, the turret joins in, and with one lucky hit the back support breaks slightly, sending him to his knees.

Missiles, bombs and more ignite behind him, he forces himself upright, fumbling for a button on his left arm before he is suddenly propelled upward into the way of the missiles and explosions. He flies high above, the jets on his feet pushing him into a gently arc in the air out of the way of the explosions as he blasts out over the sand.

The jets die, and he starts falling, landing with the sand with a loud 'oomf' as he hits. Metal breaking and busting off as he is buried to his chest in the sand.

He groans, lifting is arms and slamming them into the sand, pulling them free and tugging the metal mask free of his sweaty and slightly bleeding face. He groans again, eyes drifting close from exhaustion as he leans back, smiling in relief.

Hours later, he He's walking in the sand, weak and tires. He has a jacket from before over his head and is bleeding slightly. He stumbles as he walks down a dune, sand sticking to him from the sweat and he nearly falls over again, arms and legs trembling.

He stumbles and looks around with bleary eyes as he hears something faint, a chopper? Then, a large helicopter rises from behind the bank he had just stumbled down.

"Hey!"He screams, waving his arms around before dropping to his knees in relief, grinning like a fool and finally laughing.

"How was the Fun-vee?"Rhodey asks, running down to Tony before grabbing Tony and pulling him close in a hug, blinking quickly to hold back tears."Next time, you ride with me, okay?"

000000

Hermione Granger, Head of the Magical Law department at the young age of twenty, was humming along to the music as she lifted her plate with her wand over to her sink in her small one bedroom apartment. She had just set some knives to work, chopping up vegetables for her stew as she used the wand to make the board float over the pot and tipped in the stew. With twirl to the music, she turned back to her table only for her eyes to widen in shock at the man that had appeared on it.

"Cute." said Harry, his emerald eyes hard, but warm as he spoke.

"Harry?" asked Hermione in shock. "Where have you been?" she cried as she pulled the teenager into a hug.

"Stuck in a cave with a terrorist group." said Harry before lifting a apple out of the centre piece on the table and taking a loud bite.

* * *

You guys are nuts. This story went viral on my Email and I couldn't open it to read all the nice reviews.

Okay, two points. I don't know about pairings yet and therefore am open to ideas on who. Just no slash.

Second, It's not just the Avengers movie characters and HP characters that will appear. Other characters such as our favourite wall crawler and read the story for other hints.

Love ya all and I'd see ya next time.

DG15


	3. Timebomb and the Heat

Wow, Thanks for all the reviews, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please read it and review it.

Chapter Three

Hermione stared at Harry who ate ravenously through his fifth portion of the stew that she had made earlier. The former bookworm of Hogwarts waited for him, her bowl cleaned and the spoon and fork neatly put to the side on her left. On the right was a glass of water and a stack of files.

Harry gulped down the last forkful before dropping it into the bowl and pushing it to the side. "So." he started. His eyes brighten as he focused on Hermione. "Let's get down to business."

"Do you plan on staying here long?" asked Hermione.

"Not a chance, Mione. You know how the people would react." said Harry with a heavy sigh. "They will expect me to settle down and be in papers daily, good or bad. Kingsley will have more problems because of me and he's got enough with the purebloods already."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, just think about it. Settling down might put you at ease." she argued.

"Hermione. Please, just stop trying to get me to settle down. It's not happening in England. It holds too many bad memories here." said Harry.

"Then what are you doing here." asked Hermione in a annoyed tone, her brown eyes blinking furiously to stop the tears from falling.

"To say goodbye to a couple of people and to find out who set me up for the Ten Rings in Kabul." stated Harry.

"Harry." sighed Hermione. "I'd find out for you and I'd owl you when I know who it is." The bookworms tears were now freely trickling down her pale white cheeks.

Harry stood up and walked down to Hermione to wrap his arms around the crying girl. The two teens just took comfort in the person they cared about and embraced. Sharing the mourning of the simple life that the duo could never had. Their innocence of the world as eleven years old entering Hogwarts firmly stripped away and replaced with a world filled with bigots and murder and corruption with the occasion reminder of death.

But they had to adapt to it and get on with the lives they planned for themselves.

0000

Pepper Potts, PA to a Mister Tony Stark, possible long time love interest, was in a mixed mood. Yes, a mixed mood. The good part of this mood, Tony was back in town, little beaten up, but back in town.

The bad part of it? He had changed. Pepper could tell, the way he was holding himself was different. The eyes were darker and his tone was more serious and demanding when he made the demand for a massive press conference. And now, this gentlemen in a suit has stepped up to her and started to speak to her whilst Tony was taking his place at the podium.

"Miss Potts?"

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter.I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful." remarked Pepper with a small smile on the corner of her mouth, imagining what Tony may have said.

"I know. We're working on it."

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…" Pepper trailed off, looking pointedly at Phil, who didn't show emotion.

'We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape." pressed Coulson with a firm look.

"…I'll put something in the book, shall I?" said Pepper without even looking at the agent as she refocused on Tony.

"Thank you." said Coulson before walking away as Tony was walking towards the podium, cheeseburger in his one hand in the sling, eying everyone and then the steps.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down?" He spontaneously asked, slowly sinking to the ground while confused reporters looked at each other.

"Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can…a little less formal….and…"

Tony watched them all sink down, taking a bite out of his cheeseburger as he waited.

'What's up with the love-in?" Rhodey asks, next to Pepper as they watch with a frown.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to."

It was back to Tony, who was looking around and carefully thinking his words before speaking, and it seemed…more friendly if anything, while sitting down.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father." said Tony to Obadiah. "There's questions that I would have asked him I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted? if he ever had doubts? Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels."

"I saw young Americans killed…by the very weapons I created to defend them, and protect them…And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability…" Tony's voice was now strained.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?" The reporter named Ben shouts, looking over the heads of others, as Tony stalls a moment, coldly responding, voice frosty.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world, then just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down-" He rose, people shouting and questions tumbling over to him, and Obadiah from the side quickly began to walk over, trying to take control of the situation."-the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be, what direction it should take, one that that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good, for this country as well."

Obadiah shoves Tony out of the way, taking control of the podium and trying to save what Tony started, the later walking away without a single look of regret on his face.

"What we should take away from this, is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion, and we'll get back to you with the follow-up." Obadiah smiles before stalking away from the podium.

0000

Obadiah Stane wasn't just mad. He was furious. Entering the building where they stored the arc reactor with a grim smile at the guard before lighting a cigar as he walked through the glass doors. Glaring at Tony who doesn't look concerned in the slightest. The man was bandaged, his arm was in a sling. But to be honest, right now Obadiah didn't give a flying fuck about it.

"Well, that…That went well."

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Tony mentioned, not looking at Obadiah who was now pacing.

"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna' be tomorrow?" He stresses, and the others wait, knowing there's going to be a comeback, a witty saying or something along the lines.

"Optimistically, 40 points."

"At minimum!"

"Yep."

Obadiah scowls, and crosses his arms, glaring at Tony.

"Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer."

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy."

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons!" Obadiah stresses, but it's obvious that Tony has already decided.

"It's my name on the side of the building." said Tony in response.

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos!" screamed Obadiah in Tony's face.

"And that was working so well for Tony for the last few weeks." came a voice on the other side of the room. Harry was sat at the table, a Jack Daniel in one of his hands and the other stored away inside a leather jacket that the teen was wearing.

Obadiah blinked in surprise before raising his hand. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"No problem." said Harry before taking a sip of his drink.

Obadiah whirled around back to Tony. "Tony. Who the fuck is he?"

"Obie. This is Harry. He's my new personal advisor." stated Tony.

"What?" asked Obadiah, his eyes widening in shock before he chuckled. "Are you having me on?" At Tony's shake of a head, his eyes narrowed and a flush of red started to swell in his neck and face. "Tony, listen to me. When your father died."

"Don't pull the father crap. Mr Stark is his own man. Not his father." injected Harry causing the duo to look at him. "Tony, it's your company. You own the majority share and tell the board of directors to shove it."

"Then what do you suggest that this great company makes? Baby toys? We'd shut down quicker than a hooker arrested by a cop." said Obadiah.

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology." stated Tony, trying to calm Obadiah, but the statement only enraged him more.

"Come on! The arc reactor? That's a publicity stunt! Tony. Come on, we built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works." replied Tony.

"Yeah! As a science project!" said Obadiah, dismissive of the fact. "The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?"

"Maybe." Tony stated, cryptic, and Obadiah scowled, continuing to pace.

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what?"

"Thirty years."

"That's what they say." said Obadiah which caused Harry to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

"Funny. I never knew that a director on the board would take so much interest in the product, just the money at the end." said Harry. "Here's an idea, you go back to the board and tell them that Tony needs two months in private. Away from the press and the company to work on a big project. Give him that time and then this company will get bigger and better because of it."

Obadiah seemed to stop his anger for a second before glancing down at Tony's chest, a movement caught by the two other men. Tony sighed in annoyance. "Obie, do as Harry said. Now!" The man glared at Harry before making his departure through the same way that he came. Tony groaned as he turned away from Harry to run pace away for a few steps and run his spare hand through his jet black hair.

Harry watched the man as he turned back around to face Harry. "So?" the genius man asked.

"I guess I brought us two months." said Harry with a small wiry smile.

"So I got to build a suit within two months along with an arc reactor? This time without Yinsen and unless you know a lot about clean energy, I doubt that I can do much to stop Stark enterprises from making weapons."

"Then we use other tactics." said Harry.

"I'm all ears, Magic man." said Tony.

"Two suggestions." said Harry. "Let me take care of the board."

"And how are you going to do that? Turn them into mind controlled subjects." said Tony with a sarcastic tone.

"Nah, that's a straight trip to prison." said Harry blankly before saying. "As for our mutual friends on the board, I will force them to sell their share of interest and I have someone who is willing to invest."

"And what was your other suggestion?" said Tony as he watched the teen.

"Know anyone else with an interest in clean energy?" said Harry.

0000

The Baxter Building was a fantastic building deep within the heart of New York. There were many individuals deep inside the building. Yet, there were four individuals who were among the most interesting of them all. They were heroes that many in the world had looked up for. These four had saved the world from countless destruction numerous times. And in one memorable instance, they saved the world from getting consumed by a cosmic force of pure destruction.

The Fantastic Four were considered the first family of super heroes. The brains behind the outfit was Reed Richards, or Mister Fantastic as he was often called. He had the ability to invent seemingly anything, and his powers would be that he could stretch his body. Of course, not unlike most geniuses, he tended to be rather absent minded and forgot many obvious things, despite his knowledge for science being second to none. This caused him to get called on by his teammates constantly, albeit in a good natured way. They would not change Reed. He was their absent minded professor.

The man was hardly alone at times. There was his wife, the wonderful Susan Storm, or the Invisible Woman. She was kind hearted, but at the same time not one to be trifled with. Her powers were to create fields of invisibility around her. These could be used to attack her enemies to great success. Anyone who called her the weakest member of the team was in for a painful surprise.

There was also Johnny Storm, or he was better known as the Human Torch. The Torch might have been a hothead, but he was still a valuable member of the team. When he could get focused, he was rather skilled. And had been a valuable part of the Fantastic Four for the time it had been around, despite the fact he tended to be a hot head and impulsive.

The fourth and final member of the Fantastic Four was Ben Grimm, or the Thing. One should not let the Thing's rocky demeanour fool them. Despite his gruff exterior, the Thing was all heart. In fact, many might argue that he was the heart of the Fantastic Four. Without the Thing, the team would not function as a team.

However it was never peaceful at the Baxter building some of the time. In fact, it was downright crazy when Susan entered her brother's room after hearing several bangs at seven am in the morning. The screams and shouts quickly started after that and all four members were arguing as three blond haired scantily cladded women raced for the exit. As they reached the lift, they waited for a few seconds before the doors slid open.

The three women stepped forward before they realised who was in the lift. Tony smiled at them before moving past the three women along with Harry as they headed to the source of the shouting.

Tony was dressed casually in a black Sabbath tee shirt and jeans whilst his shades covered his eyes which were scanning the room with interest. Harry was right behind him, keeping a safe distance, but one where he could intervene quickly.

"Hey Hey. It's stretchy man!" called Tony as he entered the lab, causing all four members to turn in his direction. Johnny was only dressed in his boxers whilst the others were dressed in suitable nightwear.

"Tony!" exclaimed Richard as he stepped forward to hug his younger friend. Sue followed after him, wrapping her arms around the billion dollar inventor. Ben and Johnny stood where they were as Tony turned to face them. "From what I heard, Johnny had the rock this time."

Ben chuckled as Johnny scowled at the inventor before seeing Harry. "Yo, what's up with the kid." asked Johnny which draw the other three member's attention to the green eyed teen.

"Oh, that's Harry. He's someone big I'm working with now which is why I'm here." said Tony. "Guys, I'm working on something big. I mean world changing."

"What is it, Tony." asked Sue.

Tony just responded by lifting up his shirt and displaying his chest, the mini arc reactor firmly in his chest. Reed's eyes widen in surprise whilst the other three recoiled in shock. Tony smirked at the response.

"Is that an arc reactor?" asked Reed.

"It's a long story." said Harry. "We are going need some big time help."

* * *

Hope you liked it and the intro of four characters that I really liked. Specially Johnny, I think he's hot.

Worst pun ever, yet I'm going to move on. I hope that you all like this chapter.

As for pairings, I'm planning on leaving it for the moment. No slash and no love for Harry.

Before you go aw, hard luck Harry, he's had some good shags in my other stories so if you wanna see the boy get laid, please read those.

Bye for now, DG15


	4. Ice, SHIELD and a couple of Bangs

Chapter Four

The fantastic four were seated on two separate sofas whilst Tony had taken a chair before them. Harry was walking around the room with an interest, scanning the machines and instruments in the lab. Tony smirked as he relaxed in the chair. "I've see that you made some changes since I've last been here, Reed."

"What do you want, Tony?" asked Reed, knowing that the billionaire before him. The scientist had the fortune or misfortune to meet the man before him as a teen at the death of his father.

"What do you know about the Arc Reactor that I made a few months before my capture." asked Tony.

"Very little apart from its potential as a major clean energy source." said Reed. "I read the reports. It took you a while to figure out how to make it start, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really into energy sources at the time, I was more interested in blowing shit up for a living like flame boy over here." said Tony. "Anyway, I've had an eye opener and I realised that I need to get help on this. Yours."

"Why mine?" asked Reed.

"Three reasons. First off, I can trust you. Second, you are a smart cookie and the final one is that you won't freak out over this little thing." said Tony with a tap on his miniature Arc Reactor.

"Then what do you want with the rest of us." said Johnny, the loud mouth of the Fantastic Four.

"Well, Sue is wanted because I don't want Mr Richards to drop dead here." said Tony. This caused Johnny to chuckle along with Ben. Harry found a lab table with a microscope exclaiming a small rock sample. He glanced down through the lenses before frowning. He twirled the focus a little bit and the frown deepened. He pulled away and said, "Oi, Richards." Reed looked up from his conversation with Tony to look over at the teen. "What's this?" asked Harry, pointing down to the rock samples.

"Oh, that's just samples of Ben here." said Reed as he pointed to his long-time friend. "Why?"

"Oh yeah, I read that case." said Harry. "Cosmic rays?"

"Yes. You see, I was convinced that evolution was triggered millions of years ago on Earth by clouds of cosmic energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. We went up to observe it and were caught off guard by the unpredictable nature of it. Ben was hit the worse by the full impact of the storm."

"Yeah, they are unpredictable sometimes. As for your research goes, I think that I could confirm it now. I've seen samples of werewolves that had the same type of energy readings that the rock was giving off."

"Werewolves?" said Johnny with a chuckle. "They don't exist."

"How do you know?" said Harry as he joined the group. Johnny laughed as he stood up so that he could tower over the teenager by a foot.

"Simple, Magic doesn't exist." said Johnny.

"Really?" said Harry with a smirk before glancing to the side at one of the wooden tables that the lab held. "Incendio." The table burst into flames before Harry canceled the spell to reveal the table unharness. "Mobiliarbus" The table started to lift into the air and spin around.

At that moment, all four of the Fantastic Four were staring at Harry who looked unnerved as Tony cleared his throat. "Oh, and meet Harry. He's apparently one of the best wizards in the world right now. According to him at least."

00000

Pepper's in the main living room, wincing as a loud TV is broadcasting. "Stark industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready? Sell, sell and sell!" Pepper winced at the advice. "Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?"

"Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" The sound of a toilet and other obnoxious sound were heard, Pepper on the screen wincing. "Look! That's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"

A loud ring of the PA caused Pepper to turn away, TV turning to mute as she approached, hitting a button and listening to Tony's crackling voice over the PA- AKA, Jarvis.

"Pepper. We have guests!" came the call. Tony's voice sounding a bit happy.

"Tony. The doctors told you to get rest. Not to party." said Pepper with a sigh.

"Pepper, do you really think that I would be partying so quickly after an attempt on my life?" asked Tony.

"Well, there was that one time in Vegas, another in London…" said Pepper.

"Rich men and their thugs who come after me after I somehow corrupt their perfect princess don't count." said Tony.

"Then there was..." started Pepper before Tony interrupted her.

"Okay, fine. Just get your arse down here." ordered Tony as the call cancelled. Pepper sighed before confusedly made her way to the stairs, eventually typing in the pass code to open the door to Tony's lab. Once she entered the room, her eyes widen in shock.

Johnny was inside one of Tony's cars, demanding for one of the keys whilst Sue was yelling at him to get out. Reed was looking at all of Tony's helper robots with Tony giving a running commentary. Harry and Ben were chatting off to the side.

"Tony?" cried Pepper, confusion written all over the poor PA face.

Tony glanced at Pepper before glancing at one of the robots. "Hey, Butterfingers, come here." Said robot turned, its metal claw twisting as it looked at him with a sideways head, a beep alerting him that it was ready. "What's all this stuff doing on my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad. Right there- in the garbage, all of that stuff." He ordered before walking over to Pepper. "What's up, Miss Potts?" he asked.

"What are they doing here?" asked Pepper, gesturing to the other five people in the room.

"Just get the rooms ready and I'd explain later." said Tony, a bit of the old Tony Stark swagger returning to him.

"Explain to me now." ordered Pepper. "Tony, the doctors told me to give you rest and relaxation. Whatever you are planning is not rest."

"Pepper, please just get the rooms ready for them. They are going to be here for a while. As for what I'm planning. It's really complex and I don't have time to explain. So Miss Potts, I ask you. Will you help me?" said Tony as he gripped his hands together in a pleading motion.

Pepper sighed, the redhead knew that she would cave in so she said, "Will that be all, Mr Stark?"

"That will be all, Miss Potts."

00000

Nick Fury frowned as he read the report from two of his most trusted agents. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were staring back at him. Respectively known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye, these two were the best that SHIELD had to offer.

Nick groaned as he reviewed the report that was before him once more. "How did we get one of our long term targets mixed in with such an unpredictable piece of nature?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how the safe room that Nat couldn't get into was breached so easily." said Clint. "And my source inside the British MOM has no idea either."

"It's has to be an inside job. There is no way that Potter willingly went to the terrorist groups. Unfortunately, neither me nor Clint can't get the information required because we can't get the magical source required.

"Moving on, how did Stark get in contact with such a group." asked Fury.

"The official report was that he was on an unofficial meeting with army generals to sell his latest weapon masterpiece." said Natasha. "No one should have known about it because the generals only knew about it as soon as Stark arrived."

"What about Stark's own company? Any suspects from in there." said Fury, glaring at Natasha with his only eye.

"We have several, but nothing conclusive." said Clint, drawing the one eyed man's attention to him.

"Fine. Clint, you head back to the Ten Rings, Make sure that they stay down. Natasha, I want you to enter Stark's company on the highest level you can." said Fury, with a signal with his hand to show the dismissal of his two agents. Natasha nodded whilst Clint rolled his eyes before the pair exited the room.

"Man, tough break." said Clint. "I got to go back to the fucking desert." moaned Clint.

"I've got to get close to Tony Stark." sighed Natasha.

"Good point. I'd take the desert." said Clint with a grin. The agents shared a look before heading off in different directions.

_0000_

Tony's sitting on a chair in his lab, frowning as he spun a little ways before halting. "So when are you heading out with Hot head?" he asked Harry. The teen was the only other person there with the Fantastic Four retiring for the night. Harry was sat on one of the lab tables, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be gone a few days. Johnny will be back before me because I need to get the buyer into the position to buy."

"Is the buyer going to be willing?" said Tony as he fiddled with a ball point pen.

"She is going to be after I help her out a little bit. Don't worry, the woman owes me a favour so it's no problem getting into her ice cold heart." said Harry.

"Then why don't you get an early night? I'm going to get a start on my project." said Tony.

"You sure that we can trust the people we got on our side right now?" asked Harry.

"We could use a bit more backing from somewhere else. An extra head is always welcome." said Tony. Harry nodded before swallowing the drink he had and making an exit to his room. Tony sighed before spinning around again to his touchscreen.

"Jarvis? You up?"

"For you, sir, always." replied the computer.

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two." said Tony as he fiddled with the complicated design.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?" order Tony as he binned the excess weight.

"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands…Maybe in mine; it can actually do some good."

00000

They're working on a recognizable bit of metal, Tony working on the circuits while one of his robots is close to him, working next to him quickly.

"Next. Up…Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here, you got me? Stay put. Nice." Tony muttered, working on different areas while the robot attempted to stay in the same range of speed.

"You're of no benefit at all, move down to the toe, I got this." Tony noticed Dummy straining to help on the side and took his place, working at a rather tricky spot while Dummy worked further down, eventually running into each other.

"Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way? Up. Screw it, don't even more. You are a tragedy." Tony stated, moving around the metal arm in an affectionate way as he continued to work on the boot, Dummy chirping next to him.

000000

Tony's walking out on a square platform, the boots making loud clanking noises as he walked out, looking at the camera filming.

"Okay, let's do this right…Start mark, half a meter, and back and centre. Dummy, look alive, you're on standby for fire safety." Tony mentioned, glancing at said robot which enthusiastically lifted the fire extinguisher.

"You, roll it…okay, activate hand controls. We're gonna' start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three…two…"

"One."

Tony was propelled upwards, colliding loudly with the cement barrier before falling down out of sight with another loud crack. Dummy wastes no time before turning and dousing the area Tony just fell into with thick white foam, chirping happily.

"Tony!" came a cry which caused Tony to glance up at the standing duo of Reed and Sue Richards racing over to him.

The only thing that Tony said in response was "I need a drink."

Minutes later with a drink in hand and a quick explanation to a couple who were understandable furious for Tony to test a product in a uncontrolled environment which gained the attention of Pepper and Ben as well. It was fair to say that Tony had a headache and earache after the two women were done with him.

000

Tony's sitting at a desk, the beginning of a flight stabilizer on his hand with wires snaking their way up his arm in an odd design as they could hear loud clicking of heels on tile. Richard was on the other side of the lab, looking into the heart of Tony's old arc reactor. A new one had been firmly installed by Sue with her quick and nimble hands. Something that both Tony and Reed could agree with.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?"

"Yeah, everything's…what?" Tony blinked, noticing her disapproving frown as she looks at him, he blinks, not understanding in the slightest.

"Obadiah's upstairs."

"Great!"

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Great, I'll be up in a bit." He shrugged off, tweaking two wires while Pepper sighed with annoyance. "What is that you are making?"

"It isn't." He inserted before she could rant, and she lifted one eyebrow as he lifted his arm as if to test it.

"This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmle-"

The repulse glows before sending off a high energy blast, sending chunks and things from the table high into the air and knocking Tony off his stool into the wall, blinking in surprise. The beam of light raced over to Reed who was forced to duck to avoid it.

Pepper looks at him in shock, hands pressed over her ears whilst Reed was glaring at the young inventor. Sue and Ben came down at the sound of the blast whilst Tony grinned sheepishly as he removed his new invention. "I'm just going to go upstairs." Before quickly fleeing the room.

0000

How'd it go?" Tony asked, walking up the stairs and looking at Obadiah who played the piano without a care, looking away without responding. Tony winced as he sees the pizza box. "It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York, doesn't mean it went bad." said Obadiah as he plays a few more keys.

"Sure it doesn't. Oh boy." replied Tony rolled his eyes, flopping onto the couch and taking a slice.

"It would have done better if you were there." Obadiah adds, getting up from the piano to sit next to him.

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low and you take care of all…" argued Tony.

"Hey, come on. In public, the press. This was a board of directors meeting." stated Obadiah as he watched Tony with interest.

"This was a board of directors meeting?"

"The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress…they're filing an injunction."

"A what?"

"They want to lock you out."

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half."

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible!"

"That's a new direction for me, for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…" Obadiah awkwardly stated, trying to fix his slip up.

"This is great." Tony scowled, flopping back onto the couch.

"Oh, come on Tony. Tony…" Obadiah groaned, Tony getting up and stalking towards the stairs.

"I'll be in the shop."

"Hey, hey! Tony listen! I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyse that, you know, draw up some specs." Obadiah nodded to the reactor, in which Tony's expression turned icy.

"No. No, absolutely not."

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!"

"This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it."

"All right, well, this stays with me, then." Obadiah scowled, stealing the rest of the pizza before sighing and opening it out towards Tony.

"Go on, here, you can have a piece- take two."

"Thank you."

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're working on?"

"Good night, Obie."

00000

Harry sighed as he pulled up outside a mansion. Johnny in the passenger seat, he also looking at the large building that was surrounded with spikes and walls.

"So any idea how to get into this place?" asked Johnny as he twisted his neck back to face Harry.

"Several. Just depends on her mood." said Harry.

"Do you know her?" enquired the human torch.

"Yeah, quite intimately as well." said Harry.

"Ah. An old flame?" said Johnny with a chuckle.

"Worse. Fiancée at the altar whilst you are on the other side of the world." said Harry.

"Ouch." said Johnny. "Wait, wizards and witches have weddings?"

"Of course. Why not?" said Harry as he opened the car door and made an exit. Johnny followed behind.

"So why am I here?" asked Johnny.

"To cover my ass." replied Harry as he walked up to the large gates and pressed the doorbell.

"Why not Ben?" said Johnny as he joined Harry at the gate.

"She hates giants. Me and her had to deal with one on a mission. They tried to eat her and her girlfriend." said Harry.

"Wait? Girlfriend?" asked Johnny. At Harry's nod, he pressed on. "Did you three ever?" Harry nodded again. "Lucky bastard."

At that moment, a buzz was heard and an ice-cold voice emerged from one of the nearby speakers. "State your name and intent."

"Harry Potter and my intent is to talk to the owner of the house." said Harry, his tone cold and in control.

"Access rejected."

Johnny winced as Harry's face darkened before pressing the buzzer again. "Fleur, if you don't tell your mistress to open that bloody gate, I'd blast it open and come up there to remove that bloody wand that she stuck up her controlling bloody ass at the age of five." he growled.

"Women, huh." said Johnny with a small grin.

The gate buzzed as they started to wing open. Harry sighed before turning to face Johnny. "Right, now I've done it. Bloody women." he swore as he set off down the driveway.

* * *

Sorry, this took so long to write. The last part was so difficult to write because I had two different ideas on how to finish. Any bets on the owner of the house?

So what do you guys think? Please tell me in the reviews so that I can make this story better.

Also, I'm going to skip the events of Iron Man 2 because I want to get on to the other characters.

Final note is that I didn't know the actor who played Johnny and Captain America was the same until you told me in the reviews. I'm such a noob sometimes.


	5. Phil, Fire and Women

Chapter Five- Phil, Fire and Women.

Harry and Johnny approached the door of the mansion, Harry still grumbling about the gateway incident as he twisted the doorknob and entered. Johnny followed quickly behind and his attention was quickly taken by the sight of a beautiful blonde. She was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She had long beautiful hair of silvery blonde, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin, a curvy frame and very white, even teeth. She was dressed in a simple outfit which was a simple black blouse and a pencil grey skirt that fell to her knees.

Harry gave the woman a quick hug and a peck on a cheek before stepping back. Johnny then stepped forward as Fleur extended her pale white hand which Johnny gently gripped with his and raised it to his lips. Fleur smiled in approval as Johnny gave her hand back along with a small wink. Harry rolled his eyes before speaking. "Where is she?" he demanded which drew a frown from Fleur who pointed in the direction of the door to the left hand side of the building. Harry turned on his heels and walked off to the door.

Johnny smirked at Fleur as he said. "Johnny Storm, member of the Fantastic Four."

"Fantastic what?" asked Fleur, her French accent clearer than it was on the communicator earlier and added to Johnny's interest.

"Fantastic Four. I hope you would have heard it." said Johnny, a cocky smile on his face as he looked for something to get a small smile in return.

"Mr Storm. I think that you better make a move and catch up with Mr Potter." said Fleur as she turned away and walking away in the opposite direction.

"Oh dam. That's cold." muttered Johnny as he watched Fleur walk away, his eyes firmly on Fleur's backside. "Can I call you?" he called after the woman which caused the woman to turn around.

"I don't mix work and pleasure, Mister Storm." replied Fleur. "I don't think that whatever makes you think makes you fantastic is going to help you in that."

"Well for starters, I don't want to do business with you. All I want is pleasure and you." said Johnny.

Fleur chuckled as she turned away and disappeared into a side room. Johnny made to follow her, but before he could take several steps, Harry poked his head around the doorway. "You really suck as backup." he said before shutting the door, leaving Johnny to chase after the French Blond.

Harry meanwhile straighten up and entered the study to see the back of a large leather chair. Harry sighed again before saying "Honey, I'm home."

The black leather chair spun around to reveal his ex. The girl was just a bit shorter than he was with soft honey gold hair that fell just passed her shoulders. She had it kept out of her face by a jade green headband. She was wearing a knee length green pinstriped skirt and a black blouse. Her left leg hooked over her right and Harry could easily see her high heeled shoes which accentuated her legs. She was stunning, with soft blue eyes and cream coloured skin. She looked like a dancer he'd seen on the cover of one of Aunt Petunia's magazines years ago, but the image had stuck with him. Her lips were thin yet full, and her nose was thin and petite, just like the rest of her. Harry couldn't help notice her chest, which wasn't huge, but by no means was this girl flat chested.

However it was her hands that drew Harry's attention due to the nails being painted dark green and the fact that she was holding a wand with the tip pointing directly at Harry's head. In short, Daphne Greengrass looked pissed.

"What time do you call this?" she growled out, the look of pure anger firmly on her face, something that was rare from the former Slytherin Ice Queen.

"A bad time?" quipped Harry as he leaned forward to rest the palm of his hands on the edge of the desk and so that Daphne had to look up at him. However, it meant that Harry could feel the tip press against his chest.

"You left me at the Altar." growled Daphne. "After everything I did with and for you."

Harry cocked his head. "I'm sorry?" he offered with a quick grin which disappeared at Daphne's stare. "What can I say here?"

"Why did you bail out on me?" demanded Daphne with a jab of her wand into Harry's ribs.

Harry sighed before saying. "For an answer to that you'd have to try and kill me." At Daphne's blank look, Harry pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a tattoo that was firmly inked into his chest. Daphne's mouth narrowed at the sight of it.

"The Deathly Hallows." she whispered as her wand slipped from her hand and clattered on the desk in shock. "You've been chosen as a Master?"

"Yes. The night before our wedding, Death appeared to me and marked me as its master. I have to serve my time as it." said Harry.

"But how does it affect us?" asked Daphne in sad tone.

"Because a master only dies when Death breaks free of its control. I can't die until death breaks free." said Harry as he took a seat in one of the seats opposite the desk. Daphne straighten in her seat to stare at Harry.

"So what are you doing here? I know you Harry and you'd never come back to here unless you needed something big." said Daphne.

"How are you at buying shares." said Harry with a small smile. Daphne's left eyebrow rose in interest as Harry explained what he had planned.

Half an hour later, Harry exited into the hallway to find Johnny with a red slap mark on his face and his clothes torn and burnt in some places. "What the fuck happened to you."

"I found out that Fleur was hot and cold at the same time." moaned the man. "Got her number, by the way." he said as the two men exited the building.

"Well done, hot head." said Harry dryly.

"How did it go with yours." asked Johnny.

"Got the deal." muttered Harry as he walked down the pathway that leads to the car that was kindly lent to them by Tony.

0000

Days Later

Tony's back on the test platform, the newly built repulsors on his arm add to the bulky appearance as he awkwardly readies himself, looking around before focusing on the camera again. Reed was tapping away at a computer with his eyes firmly on Tony.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety, if you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college."

Tony warned, said robot looking down sheepishly as Tony exhaled loudly, reading himself.

"All right…nice and easy…seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity."

"And…three, two, one…" He hovered, waving arms to stabilize him as he dropped back down hard on the platform, glancing at the excited Dummy." Please don't follow me around with it, either. 'Cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously…Just stand down! If something happens, then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5%." He sighed, turning and glancing at the camera before taking deep breaths.

"And- three…two…one…"

Tony exhaled as he was propelled into the air, twisting and unwittingly slid towards the exit ramp, and he twisted, trying to stay away. Reed chuckled as he watched Tony flap about.

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be!" Tony yelped, wincing as he drifted above his row of sports cars, blasters just licking the paint job.

"Not the car- not the car! Table!" He cried out, a slightly manic grin on his face as he blasted above the table, papers and others things on his desk fly away.

"Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay." Tony sighed as he moved over to Reed who rotated to watch as Tony moved by the landing platform, circling before dropping heavily with a thud, taking another step to regain his balance.

"No!" He cried, watching Dummy who was near pressing the button, and he sighed in relief as his robot looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can fly." said the inventor to Mr Fantastic. "You could have saved the cars." he moaned seconds later.

000

Tony is standing on a platform while robots bustle around him, tugging and securing a suit as it set itself on him, more buttons and locks then what they were used to.

"Jarvis? Are you there?" Tony asked as he flexed his neck inside the suit.

"At your service, sir."

"Engage heads up display…check, Import all preferences from home interface."

"Will do, sir."

"All right, what do you say?" said Tony as he stretched lightly.

"I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?"

"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."

"Do a check on control surfaces."

"As you wish…Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics." As Tony interacted with Jarvis, he failed to notice Johnny and Harry coming down the stairs.

"Yo. Tony." called Johnny as he slide into one of the wheelie chairs that was scattered around the lab. The genius turned to see Harry and Johnny.

"Good. Got all the info?" asked Tony as he watched Jarvis clear the progress bar and was full installed into the robot suit.

"The press will pick it all up now and the buyer will make an offer for the shares tomorrow. Then the company is in our command along with the supplies that you say should be there." said Harry. "But what are you doing now?"

"Yeah, tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." muttered Tony to Jarvis as he winked in Harry's direction before turning around and facing the exit.

"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-"

"Jarvis! Sometimes you got to run, before you can walk." Tony said as Harry walked over to _"Ready in three, two one."_

_And then with a yell of delight, Iron Man was reborn._

_0000_

_Tony sighed as he took his place at the desk, _frowning and looking at blueprints.

"Notes, main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic; I'm thinking icing is the probable factor."

"A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the ecosystems." said Jarvis

"Connect to the system. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"

"Yes, shall I render using proposed specifications?"

"Thrill me." Tony shrugged, rolling around and glancing at the TV, looking at the report for once. Tony frowned, taking a sip from his drink in one hand while exposing an ice pack strapped to his left bicep.

"Tonight's red-hot carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the fire-fighter's family fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society."

"Jarvis, we get an invite for that?"

"I have no record of an invitation, sir." This caused Tony to frown and watch more closely as the woman continued on.

"…Hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from Posttraumatic stress, and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."

"The render is complete." Jarvis informs as Tony takes another sip of his drink.

Tony looks over at one of his cars, smiling at the flame paint and then looked back at the suit.

"Tell you what, throw a little hot-rod red in there.'

"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile…the render is complete." Jarvis offers, projecting a screen model in which Tony nodded to.

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it, paint it."

"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."

"Don't wait up for me, honey." Tony smirked, getting up and walking out. "Harry! Let's go to a party."

00000

A sleek Audi R8 roared around the streets at night, pulling up quickly and stopping inches away from a young man in a red vest who eyes the car with a gobsmacked expression before catching the keys and driving it away. Two people stepped out of the car. Tony Stark stepped out in one of his designer suits whilst Harry wore a simple tux.

The cameras and the press descended on Tony whilst Harry was able to make his way through the heavy crowds.

"Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Stark Industries is all about, and our partnership with the fire and rescue community." Obadiah stops talking from the podium as news men turn, looking eagerly as Tony walks up purposefully with a blank face.

"Hey, Tony, remember me?" The newswoman asked eagerly and Tony doesn't even look.

"Sure don't." He responds, brushing right past her, making Harry to make a small chuckle as he went into the building. Tony stopped beside Obadiah."You look great, Hef."

"We're going to have a great quarter."

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Tony smirks, and Obadiah gives him a tight smile.

"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise."

"I'll see you inside."

"Hey. Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."

"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute." Tony brushes off, walking inside a well-lit place while waltzing to the bar where Harry stood. "Obie just told me that the current board is going to talk again."

"Does he not know about my Ice queen is about to blow them off the market?" asked Harry.

"I don't think anyone does." said Tony as he turned around. "Give me a Scotch. I'm starving."

"Mr. Stark?" Tony turns, looking at the familiar agent whilst Harry's eyes brighten.

"Well well. As I live and breathe. Agent Phil Coulson." said Harry. "I haven't seen you since the fall. How's Nick doing?"

Phil stiffens as he glanced at Harry. "Trying to catch up with Mr Stark after his narrow escape from his terrorists."

"Oh, yeah, yeah yeah. The guy from the…"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"God, you need a new name for that."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things."

"Let's just put something on the books."

"How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Stark Industries?"

Tony looks distracted as he catches sight of Pepper in a stunning long blue strapless dress.

"Tell you what, you got it. You're absolutely right. Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date." said Tony leaving Harry and Phil on their own.

"So Mr Potter, how are you enjoying Mr Stark's company." said Phil.

"He's a blast to be around." said Harry with a grin. "I'm sure that you have a couple of eyes on what we are doing? Well, I know at least one eye would be interested."

"Harry." sighed Phil. "The director is interested in what you are up to. You went missing along with Stark and suddenly you are best friends? That's sure to attract some interest."

Harry motioned for a drink from the bar and he quickly got it. "You know what they say. Curiosity kills the cat."

"No, it's your kind that can turn things into cats. Harry, please don't make this hard on this issue." said Phil.

"Like the aftermath of the Fall? Because your men were really sub-standard to what I've fought over the years. How come ten men didn't put a better fight up against me?" said Harry with a small smirk as he took a sip of his drink.

"It was nine." stated Phil.

"Really? I counted ten." replied Harry.

"You beat the same guy up twice." said Phil. The agent shook his head in annoyance. "But still, what are you and Stark doing?"

"Why not do what everyone else does in the morning." said Harry. "Wake up, turn on the news and wake up to a new world in the making."

* * *

I love Phil. Such a cool guy.

Lots covered in this chapter. I hope that you liked it despite my slow updates. Sorry about that, I'm stuck in the exam period and I mostly wrote this between 10-midnight on most nights which is so not the time to write this.

Please point out the errors that I will make.

Also I showed the effects of the Master of Death and I will expand on this. Ideas are welcome as part of the creative flow.

Also it got pointed out to me that maybe I should use different actors to play either Johnny Storm or Captain America because of the same actor playing different characters. Do you want me to write a cast list of who should play who?

As always, please review and make me a better writer from it.

DG15


End file.
